


Everyone Needs A Schuyler In Their Life

by dtbookworm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtbookworm/pseuds/dtbookworm
Summary: Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy attend the winter party at Aaron Bur's mansion and the three can't wait to dance...well, for Eliza and Peggy it means watching their sister Angelica dazzle the room while they stand on the sidelines. It's at the party that Eliza falls for Alexander Hamilton and both can't wait to spend the night dancing, talking, and letting life do it's thing...that is if Eliza's brave enough to do it. Meanwhile, Peggy forms a friendship with an upset John Laurens and the two decide to have their own party and Aaron's unwavering flirting with Angelica causes her to question her sanity
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. The Schuyler Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! This is my first pic of one of my favorite musicals. Ever since listening to the soundtrack, I fell in love with the characters the actors portrayed. So. I hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler sisters sit outside of Aaron's mansion, each with their own ideas of a good time. Eliza has her concerns, as well as Peggy, but luckily. her big sister Angelica helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! this is my first Hamilton fanfic! I hope you enjoy and stick around for the chapters.

**December 23, 2019**

**6:46 PM**

"Hey, Angelica? I know that the party's in full swing, but could you remind me what we're doing here?"

Angelica, in the driver's seat, put the Ford Explorer in park. The heaters made the car feel like the Amazon Rainforest, fighting against the frost that was accumulating on the windows. With a smile that stretched from ear to ear, she turned to her sister who was in the passenger seat. "Eliza. We're here because it's New York City. We're here because it's Christmas break and we deserve a little R N R. And-might I remind you-that a certain _someone_ will be here tonight. And you know who I'm talking about."

Eliza blushed and turned away to watch the snow fall outside. Beyond the iron gate and up the hill, Aaron's house stood like a beacon in the dead of night. Bayview windows leaked amber light over the courtyard, turning the frost bitten grass a sepia toned walking ground. The paint, inexplicably white, was tied together nicely by a red shingled roof. The thought of _him_ made her insides churn into something gooey like warm honey over taffy. She bounced her leg in the car seat, then stopped, hoping it wouldn't ruffle the midnight blue flared skirt she wore. "He's here?" 

"Oh, yes, Eliza. He's here. In Aaron's house." Angelica leaned over and placed her chin on her little sister's shoulder. In a voice like she'd just woken up from a nap, she said, "Waiting for you. Wondering where you are, what you're doing, who you're with."

Eliza couldn't help but smile. She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I'm sure he's probably having fun already without me." Her smile began to fade as the reality of their predicament began to set in. "Besides, I'm...he wouldn't want to dance with someone as plain as me. I'm not his type." She didn't like saying those words, but it was the hard truth.

"Plain? _Plain?_ " Angelica was livid, looking around the car as if there was someone else Eliza was talking about. Her hair, done up in curls as intricate as calligraphy itself bounced over her shoulders. "Eliza. How many seventeen year old girls can play the piano? How many can tolerate kids when babysitting for Mr. Adams?"

"Angelica..."

"I'm not done." She held up a finger. An emerald ring glinted in the light overhead. "You are a catch. Alright? You're a good person in and out. You look good therefore you should feel good. Tonight, you're gonna get the boy of your dreams, wrap him around your finger, fall in love, and, you know." She rolled her eyes and gave her little sister an impish head nod.

Catching the innuendo, Eliza's cheeks turned from oranges into crabapples. Bringing her knees to her chest, she covered her mouth and laughed. "Angelica! No, thats not-no, I'm not hoping for _that_ to happen."

"Sure you're not." Angelica began poking her sister's ribs. "But I bet you are. Aren't you. Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I'm not!" Eliza crossed her arms, ignoring her big sister's prodding. But her big sister was relentless. Eliza squirmed. Laughter began bubbling up and the heat from her cheeks thinking about _him_ drained. 

When the tickling subsided, Angelica grabbed Eliza by the shoulders. "Relax. Ok?"

Eliza looked at her sister's face. She was here, at Aaron's house, hoping to spend some time with the orphaned boy she thought about on a daily basis. All it took was a few footsteps to the front door. "Alright."

"But Just so you know," Angelica said, her eyes narrowing, "that if he does anything to you, you know I'll come running. You know that right?"

"I know," Eliza said, nodding.

"Good." 

"I don't see why we're here in the first place. Aaron's such an overprivileged a-hole." From the backseat, crossing her arms and putting on a pout you'd find on a child when they realized they weren't getting any candy, Peggy wriggled this way and that. She stretched the fabric of her V neck yellow sweater which showed a decent amount of cleavage. "And I can't believe you have me wearing this. People are gonna stare at me." A stray piece of hair from her bushy ponytail came loose.

Eliza and Angelica shared a look and smiled. Angelica turned around fully. "Yes, Peggy. That's the point. You look hot."

"I feel ridiculous." She huffed away a piece of hair covering her face. 

Feeling sympathy for the youngest sister, Eliza grabbed Peggy's hand. "You look beautiful, Peggs. Really. And who says you need to dance. You can stick by me." Eliza cared about her little sister greatly, but shamefully she didn't want to be the bystander tonight. She had plans to dance with _him,_ to let all her inhibitions drop and talk and laugh and, maybe, hopefully fall in love. Maybe drown in it.

Peggy looked at her sister with doe like eyes. "You two are beautiful. I'm just..." She motioned over herself as if she was showing off a brand new car. "Peggy."

Groaning, Angelica leaned back in her seat. Her hoop earrings jingled like Christmas bells, a soft tink undercutting the heater. "Ok, Peggs. Give me three reasons why we shouldn't be here. Just three."

"Yeah," Eliza said, smoothing out her bangs. She propped her elbow on the console and rested her chin in her hand. "Three is the magic number."

"Fine," Peggy said, staring up at the roof of the car. "Um. Ok, here's one. Dad said not to be down here." She put her hands on her hips triumphantly and smiled.

The two older sisters shared a look, smiling as though the argument was already settled. "You're right," Angelica said. "Dad told us not to come down here. And yet," she looked around the car as if their was somebody hiding, "here we are. In the flesh. Outside of Aaron's house. Next."

Peggy bit her lips that were painted a transluscent pink. "You know how many fights break out at these types of parties. What if...what if someone starts one and we're caught in it?"

The thought of a fight made Eliza's stomach quiver, but she shook it off. "You basically just described New York in general, Peggs. There's _always_ violence." 

"Right," Angelica added. "And besides the house is _huge._ The probability that a fight breaks in every hallway, in every room, is small. Last one."

Panicking, Peggy scratched her temple. "I...um..."

 _"Clocks-A-Ticking,"_ Angelica sang. Eliza accompanied her my singing _tic-toc, tic-toc_ in her light falsetto voice.

Finding no other reason, finding no other plausible reason to miss out on a party in New York City, Peggy hung her head. "Alright. Ok. Fine. Take me to the Gallows."

The car was a cacophony of high fives and finger fluttering. Angelica shut off the heat. "Alright, ladies. Let's do this."

Stepping outside of the car, Eliza wrapped her arms around herself. Her blue flared skirt rustled in the wind. Black leggings with designs of snowflakes and ballet flats adorned her legs and feet. She pulled her double breasted trench coat tighter around her. "Ooh. I don't think I'll ever get used to the cold."

Coming next to her Angelica, wearing a tight ruby red puffer jacket looped an arm around her shoulder. "You'll be warm once your inside. Peggy, c'mon!"

Peggy, crawling over the backseats to get out as if she was maneuvering under barbed wire, nearly tripped. Luckily, Eliza, quick to notice, caught her just in time before her face met the asphalt. "Thanks," Peggy said, laughing. "These knee high boots take getting used to."

"No problem," Eliza laughed. She led Peggy towards Angelica. The older sisters sandwiched Peggy between them. "But try not to trip over yourself when you're dancing."

"Gee. Thanks."

The three Schuyler sisters looked at one another, nodding to each other if they were ready. With their arms linked around each other, looking as though they were ready to tread through an infinite ocean, the sisters, like a well oiled cog, walked towards the mansion. Eliza's heart beat a million times a minute as they approached the heavy oak doors, a lion's face protruding from each one. She squeezed Peggy's hand tighter and in return Peggy squeezed back. Angelica, sensing Eliza's apprehension, gave her a smile that a best friend would give, not a sister. Like she would do anything for her happiness. _Anything_. 

"Hope they have those little pigs in a blanket. I'm starving,' Peggy said.

Eliza and Angelica looked at each other over Peggy's head and laughed as the doors opened, spilling champagne colored light as if they were daughters of Zeus.


	2. Aaron, You Disgust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler sisters arrive at the mansion. And, of course, Aaron takes this opportunity to flirt with Angelica, much to her dismay. Luckily, Lafayette and Hercules are there to lighten things up.

**December 23, 2019**

**7:02 PM**

The foyer was a Victorian masterpiece. It felt like it was plucked right out of the 1700s and dropped into 2019. Corinthian, cream colored pillars held up the tray ceiling. Michael Angelo himself must've risen from the dead and painted the cornicing, ocean waves and angelic babies flying over the great room. In the center of the foyer, if one looked up, a dome revealing the skylight let one glimpse the circular ring of whatever light day or night produced. Tonight, the stars, twinkling and pulsating, shone down on the Schuyler sisters as they marveled at the expanse that was Aaron's mansion. 

"Wow," Eliza said, breathless. She took out her phone and took a picture of the skylight. "This place is amazing. _Really_ amazing."

Succumbing to the beauty and the lavishness of the place, Peggy nodded her head. Crossing her arms in a half shrug, she examined the paintings on the wall of men with handlebar mustaches and women with poofy collars. "Yeah, it's pretty nice. Too bad that the guy who lives here is a complete egotistical maniac."

"An egotistical maniac with a wonderful voice," Eliza added, smiling. She did a panorama shot of the great room, catching her sisters in the process. "Remember in English when he personally sang happy birthday to Ms. Heartflight. She ended up _crying_."

"All for show," Peggy said, waving her hand around like she was wiping away Aaron's existence. "Bottom line is he's a jerk. Speaking of said jerk, where is he?"

"And everyone else?" Eliza asked, suddenly wondering herself. Aside from the three of them, the room was totally vacant. It felt like the portraits were staring at them, making Eliza more self conscious. History having their eyes on them. Eliza worried that _he_ wasn't going to be here. "Are we early?"

Angelica whipped out her phone like you would a Chinese folding fan. "I'll text Aaron. He's probably upstairs doing god knows what with the alcohol."

 _Angelica? Angelica Schuyler_ had Aaron's number? Rare as a a blue moon, the universe should've imploded when the words left her lips. When it was still intact, Peggy and Eliza shared a bewildered look, their telepathy asking all sorts of questions. Peggy broke the silence. "You have Aaron's number?"

"Yeah," Angelica said, not looking up from texting.

Eliza scratched her head in confusion. "You do know it's _Aaron,_ right? The one you hate?"

Looking up from her screen, Angelica looked at Eliza, then Peggy, and back at Eliza. "Whoah. Wait a second, girl, First of all, the _only_ reason why I have his number is because we were paired together last semester for that history assignment along with Alex. Working together, I found out he was loaded. So I thought," She looked around the room, her curls bouncing, "why not use his acquaintanceship as a mean of connecting and socializing?" 

"Oh, of course, of course," Eliza said, nodding in mock agreement. "So like a sugar daddy, but without the...you know."

Peggy laughed and leaned her head on Eliza's shoulder. "You know you can say "sex" right without going to Hell, right? For example." Looking exaggeratedly all around her, Peggy howled. "Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Seeeeeeeex!" The great room reverberated her voice all around.

"Peggy!" 

Angelica looped an arm around the youngest sister. "Yeah, Eliza. I mean, if you and Alex hit it off, who's to say you won't have...relations? Hmm?"

"Angelica!" Eliza covered her face, peaking at her sisters through her fingers.

"All alone."

"Stop!"

"Together!" Peggy said, putting a hand over her heart.

"Nope. No. Not listening." Like a child, Eliza stuck her fingers in her ear. 

"Hold up, if I knew we were talking about sex I would've put on something more fitting." Coming down the curved stairs with the bravado of a game show host, Aaron, decked out in a Hershey's brown turtleneck, tweed jacket, and golfer's cap, gave off a dazzling smile. "Glad you girls could make it. Everyone's upstairs." When he reached the base of the stairs, he examined the three sisters, nodding in satisfaction. "Lookin' good, ladies. Lookin' good. Hey, Eliza."

Eliza gave a wave and said, "Hey, Aaron." She wasn't on close terms with him, but it was _his_ place. The least she could do was be polite.

Aaron gave Peggy an up and down look. "Hey, Peggy."

"Mmm hmm," Peggy said, examining her nails. Eliza turned away slightly to laugh at her sister's rudeness.

Finally, Aaron settled his eyes on the oldest sister. He walked up to her, his smile equal parts seductive and flirty. "Hey, Angelica."

Sighing like someone would when receiving a two hour test without enough sleep, Angelica sighed through her nose. "Hello, Aaron." She gave off a coy smile and planted a hand on her hip.

"Looking beautiful as always." He gave a tip of his cap.

"Oh, I know."

"Dang. You gonna act like that?"

"Trust me, Aaron, I'm not acting." Angelica unzipped her parka to reveal a stunning shimmering bow neck blouse. "Mind taking our coats?"

Aaron sidled next to Angelica. Behind their backs, Eliza and Peggy crossed their arms, giving him their best stink eyes. Aaron had about as much class as an abandoned hotel festering with maggots and rats. "You know, you won't be saying that when you're grinding on me." He slipped an arm around Angelica's waist. "Just think. You and me. On the dance floor. Bodies sweating. What do you have to say to that?"

A sane person would've shoved Aaron away, maybe even give him a good roundhouse kick to the groin. But Angelica? Oh no, she was used to this routine. It was as normal as brushing your teeth, breathing, or in this case stubbing your toe on the corner of the bed. She batted her eyelashes, looked at Aaron's neck then his face in mock lust that made Eliza cover her smile. Peggy also waited for their sister's retort.

"Ooh," Angelica said, returning his flirting. "That does sound nice."

"It does."

"Romantic even."

Aaron's smile grew, revealing more teeth that looked as though they were dipped in bleach. "See?"

Angelica trailed her hand up his arm and around his neck. In a voice as seductive as a French mistress. "Which is the same tired ass pickup you used on your last girlfriend. Tell me, how long did that last again?"

Eliza quickly shot both hands to her mouth to cover her giggles. Peggy on the other hand made no move to hide her guffawing laughter.

Aaron, seemingly unfazed, shrugged. "Your words are music to my ears. That's what I love about a girl. Honesty."

"Oh, you want _more_ honesty?" Angelica gave her sisters a _Should I let him have it?_ look. They both nodded. "Ok. One, you look like a Tiger woods carbon copy. Second, your dancing is as graceful as an epileptic foal sliding over ice. Last, and certainly _far_ from least, you smell like someone's uncle who just showed up at a barbecue with his new side chick. Need I go on?"

Muted laughter rattled Eliza's bones. Next to her, Peggy buried her own face in Eliza's shoulder, visibly shaking with bubbling laughter. Angelica was naturally funny. Some people would say she was nuts. _Intense_ even. It wouldn't be too far off the mark to say that she was just plain old insane to be making fun of one of New York's richest kids. It was something that Eliza admired. She loved how her sister didn't succumb to _anyone_ who threw a compliment her way. Eighteen, tall, slender, and a wit that could cut through diamond, Angelica didn't need saving. She was her own woman, a walking breathing lighting rod that even Apollo himself probably couldn't comprehend.

Aaron shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek with a half smile on his lips. "Ok. Alright. You win. For _now_. Follow me up the stairs. But don't think this is over, ma lady."

"I look forward to whatever you have planning," Angelica said, patting his head like a German shepherd.

The three sisters tossed their coats to Aaron as if he was a coat rack and followed him up the stairs.

They passed through a hallway with more portraits and lamps with lamp shades the color of jade. There was faint music that shook the walls, coming from one of the many rooms. "Is Alex here?" Eliza asked, straightening her skirt and the upper sleeveless part of it. "I mean, I'm just wondering."

Aaron, his voice muffled and covered through the coats he was carrying, sighed. "Yeah. He's here."

"You sound happy," Angelica said sarcastically, sliding her fingers along an Oriental rug.

"He's not my favorite. He's kind of obnoxious and a little arrogant, don't you think?"

Eliza felt fury brewing inside of her and she rarely felt angry. When she opened her mouth to speak, Angelica cut her off. "Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black. You're the one who just tried to flirt with me downstairs? 'Member that, Casa-not?"

Aaron laughed through the bundle of coats. "Yeah, well, he's a _different_ breed."

"How?" Peggy asked, stumbling in her boots. Eliza held her arm for support.

"He has this...I don't know how to put it."

Angelica chuckled. "Just one of the more reasons to make fun of you. You're jealous _and_ you barely speak English."

"Ha, ha. But no, it’s just. He kind of doesn't see what's in front of him. Doesn't really see what's happening until it's too late. It's frustrating. You remember, right? With the project last semester?"

Nodding at the memory, Angelica let out a breath. "Yeah. Alex was so caught up in _how_ to present our topic that when we started, he skipped over all the main points. I mean, he didn't skip over _all_ of them, but when he did get to them, he kind of went on tangents that deviated away from our main topic." She threw a section of her curls over her shoulder. "We were able to get an A though, but I think it was because he added a few pretty words from his vocabulary. Which is more than I can say for you."

Aaron turned around. His legs were the only things visible when holding up their coats. "Do I need to remind that this is _my_ mansion and that I can throw you out if I want?"

"Good," Angelica said, a teasing lilt in her voice. "I love a challenge."

The sound of the music grew, a heart rattling, pop song that made Eliza's heart tighten. The four stopped at a pair of double doors. Aaron, upon hearing the music, began bobbing his shoulders and nodding up and down, his cap threatening to slip from his head. "Ooh! This is my song! Ya'll know people say me and Chris Brown are just alike."

"I think the last thing we need is another abusive dancer slash singer whose status prevents him from crime," Angelica half teased.

"I'ma put ya'll coats down the hall. I'll catch up."

"Thank you, Aaron," Eliza said. 

"Yup."

Aaron turned a corner and was gone. Eliza looked at the doors as though they were the gates to paradise. Alex was behind those doors, dancing to Chris brown and Pitbull's song "Fun." Eliza suddenly felt nauseous. Maybe it wasn't too late to hightail back to the car. Maybe she could stay there while her sisters enjoyed the night. Maybe she could just stare out of the windows and stare at the sky and fantasize what it would be like for Alex to take her hand and do all the things she witnessed other couples go through.

Eliza felt a hand on both of her shoulders. Angelica stood to her left, Peggy on her right. 

With a flourish, Angelica opened the doors and the three stepped inside.

***

**7:30 PM**

"Alright, _alright,_ that's what I'm talking about!" Across the room, John lifted his can of Budweiser. "The Schuyler sisters are here!"

Everyone around the room, whether they were lounging on the red cushioned couches spaced about the room, dancing in the middle grinding on one another, or doing tequila shots, turned to cheer at the sisters. Eliza looked down toward her feet, heat creeping along her cheeks. Peggy sighed and waved around the room, not showing too great elation at the applause. Angelica, loving the attention, put her hands on her hips. "Hey, everyone! You having a good time?"

Shouts of _Yeahs! and Woohs!_ erupted, making the three sisters laugh.

John stumbled across the room. The amber liquid from the can sloshed over his knuckles and onto his white dress shirt. His hair was tied back in its usual messy ponytail similar to Peggy's, except while hers were dreadlocks, his was brown curls. "Man. Looking good ladies! Glad you're here!"

"Ooh!" Angelica fanned her face when John came close. "I take it you took the liberty and decided to get drunk for the three of us, huh?" 

John nodded. He was practically swaying on his feet as though he was standing in a canoe. "Ye..Ye...yep." He opened his arms and gave Angelica a hug. "I'm just iso happy you guys are here."

Eliza and Peggy laughed as Angelica mouthed _Help me._ "Good to see you too John," Eliza said. She gave John a half hug, so as not to get alcohol on her skirt. "How are you?"

"I'm motherfucking grrreat! Hey, I like...I like your outfit. It reminds me of that one movie...you know, the _Let it goooo, let it gooooo!_ "

Angelica's shoulders shook with laughter while Peggy shook her head in amusement. Yeah, John was a _whole_ other person when he was inebriated.

"Um? _Frozen_?" Eliza said.

"That's it, that's it! Love that movie!" John looked over Eliza's shoulder. "Oh, hey Peggy! Didn't see you!"

"Hey, John," Peggy said, fluttering her fingers while waving.

"Wow." His voice lowered over the music. "That sweater's nice on you."

"Oh. I...thanks." Eliza noticed that just a bit of crimson had spread across Peggy's cheeks. Angelica shot Peggy a _Told you so_ look.

"So where's the rest of the peanut gallery?" Angelica asked. "Eliza's looking for Alex."

John blinked a couple of times and looked around. "Um...I know Hercules and Lafayette are here. Somewhere. Oh, and Alex? I know he's with George somewhere in one of the libraries." He took another swig of his beer. Some of it dribbled down his lips and onto the carpeted floor.

Peggy walked up to him and grabbed his elbow. "Um, maybe take it easy?"

"Wha...no, no, no, no. I'm....I...I'm fine."

"Yeah, it looks like you're ready to topple over. I'll take you to one of the guest rooms." She grabbed John's drink and set it down. Like a soldier with a broken leg, Peggy guided a muttering John away into one of the adjacent rooms. "I'll catch up with you girls later!"

Angelica winked and Eliza waved bye. "Alright," Angelica said. "Let's go find the boys."

The two remaining sisters walked into another room, this one a kitchen. An actual _upstairs_ kitchen. Guys and girls were scattered about drinking, on their phones, or not so subtly making out. Near the gleaming metallic fridge, Lafayette and Hercules were talking. They weren't in drunk territory, but on the verge of becoming tipsy.

"Hey, boys," Angelica said, waving. 

"Hi," Eliza said.

Lafayette and Hercules turned. "Hey, girl!" Lafayette ran to hug Angelica. "Ooh, girl, yes! Looking like a professional business woman! You better work!"

Angelica patted his cheek. "Baby, I work all day, every day."

"That you do."

"But look at _you_ though."

Lafayette's afro bounced as he swiveled his head around, as if the comment wasn't being directed towards him-though he knew it was. "Who me? Girl, I'm in here looking like Rick James." A bottle green open collared blouse exposed a white beater underneath. Beaded necklaces hung over his chest. "But now that I think about it, I _do_ slay in this."

While Angelica and Lafayette caught up, Hercules caught up with Eliza. "Hey, Eliza." He wrapped her up in a bear hug with his burly arms that made her squeal.

"Hey, Herc," she said, laughing. "How are you?"

"Can't complain, can't complain." Hercules adjusted the black headband around his forehead. 'It's hot in here though. You'd think Aaron would be able to get some air conditioning in this peace. Where's Peggy?"

"She took John to one of the guest rooms."

"Man, that dude can get lit in an instant." Hercules snapped his fingers, the sound equivalent to striking a match.

"Wow. You're sweating _a lot_." Eliza took her finger and wiped at his glistening forehead. "Boys are gross."

"Oh, you think that's gross?" He lifted up his arm, revealing sweat stains. "Take a whiff."

Eliza covered her nose. "Ew! Herc!"

"Yeah," Angelica said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Put your arm on punishment please."

Hercules rolled his eyes and lowered his arms. "Body odor's natural, ladies. And when you're a quarterback, you'll understand."

"Yeah, that's not odor," Lafayette said, using Angelica's sleeve to bury his nose. "That's a serious case of musty, musty underarms. Code Red. Code Red."

"What are _you_ talking about? You sweatin' right now? All across the chest area."

"Oh, no, no, baby, see _this_ is not sweat."

The teddy bear built linebacker crossed his arms. "Oh? Then what is it?"

"I'm dripping diamonds, hun. That's how fabulous I am."

"Yes, Lafe!" Angelica shouted. They both high fived each other. "Tell it how it is!"

Eliza grew more anxious as she looked around the kitchen with granite countertops and the pots and pans that hung over the Nantucket Island. "Hey, do you boys know where we can find a library near here?"

Hercules and Lafayette looked at her, then at Angelica. Angelica nodded in a way that suggested that her sister didn't _just_ want to know where he was. Both boys nodded knowingly and smiled at Eliza. "Oh, yeah, we know," Hercules said, winking."

Lafayette gave Eliza a half hug."Ok, look at Eliza, claiming her man already."

"I'm not...I'm not _claiming_ anyone." She smoothed out her skirt, trying to hide her trembling lips.

"Let me find out you want some Caribbean takeout."

Eliza groaned, getting laughs from the three people she loved.

"We know where he is," Hercules said. 'If you ladies will follow us."

The four of them left the kitchen and walked into another room which led to a narrow hallway. Eliza's heart shook like an earthquake. Behind the double doors (Wow, there were _a lot_ of them) of the room at the end of the hallway, Alex stood, breathed, blinked. It felt surreal to Eliza, to be here with her big sister and her best guy friends. Sometimes Eliza wondered whether or not she would be here if Angelica wasn't in the picture. She never really was a fan of the spotlight, and it suited her just fine. She hated being the center of attention, for eyes to go examine her as if she was a windup toy instead of a person. But tonight, she hoped only one pair of eyes would be on her tonight.

The boys opened the door and let the girls go first. The library had the sweet musky scent of tomes towering over them, stories waiting to be read, though most of the occupants of the house were too buzzed for words. Across from where they were standing a fireplace roared. It bathed the room in a vermillion light. It felt like Dante's Inferno, only not blazing hot, but warm, producing a soporific effect.

Eliza stepped forward from the group. Standing in front of the fire place next to George, a boy with brown locks tied at the end by a small ponytail stood. Simple jeans clung to his legs and his thin sweater, a midnight blue, framed his upper body. It took all of Eliza's willpower not to faint, not to crash to the floor at the sight of him.

"A...Al...Alex?"

He turned around. His eyes, under the fire's luminescence shone like supernovas, like galaxies being made and reborn again. His smile carved its way into her heart like rivers make grooves in the Earth. "Hey, Eliza."

Yeah. That settled it. Eliza was utterly, without a doubt, without any hesitation....helpless.


	3. I'm So Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy helps John sober up. Meanwhile, Alex and Eliza finally have some alone time, and with each passing second, she falls endlessly in love with him.

**December 23, 2019**

**7:35 PM**

Peggy struggled to carry John throughout the mansion. To be honest, she didn't know jack shit about this place. The hallways always led to other hallways, which led to rooms followed by more rooms, which led to _more_ hallways that continued until one ran into _more_ rooms. Botton line: the hallways were endless and Peggy, huffing and puffing as she carried a floundering John, had it up to _here_ with it. And the fact that she was doing this in knee high boots made her feel like she was balancing on stilts.

"John," she said, gripping his side again to keep him from keeling over. "John, hey, you're gonna have to help me out here."

His face was in the crook of her neck. The alcohol on his breath tickled the hairs on her neck. "I'm...I...moving."

She sighed, hoisting him back up. "Yeah. That wasn't even a sentence." She pushed open another door and it was the same as the last one she passed so far: a room full of kids drinking, recording themselves for their Snapchats. Groaning, she shut the door and continued down the hall. "Jesus, how does Aaron find his way around here? This place needs its own directory."

"Peggy," John whispered into her ear. "Hey. Hey. Peggy. Yoo-hoo. Peeeeggy."

Peggy shook her head, ignoring his words. She didn't know why she let Angelica and Eliza convince her to come out. Personally, she would've been perfectly fine staying at home curled on her bed reading a good book. Maybe watch some of her favorite You-tubers stream video games. Earlier, she was in the middle of watching Jacksepticeye (She had to admit, he had some cute eyes) when Angelica barged into her room saying they were going to sneak out. Peggy was even more shocked when Eliza joined Angelica's side in coming here. She knew that Eliza was coming to see Alex and, having her sister's interest in mind, she came, but only to look out for her along with Angelica. That was the original plan. Now, she was here guiding a red faced boy to a guest room she'd never find.

"Peggy."

"What?" She finally said, giving into his endless usage of her name.

"Hey, where," John burped, causing Peggy to stick out her tongue and gag, "where are...um...other people?"

"Other people?"

"Yeah...the people you...oh, hey, how's it going?" A couple passed by and stopped when John asked them that. Two girls, a blonde and a brunette. They looked at him wonderingly. They didn't know him. With her free hand, Peggy made a hand motion that signaled drinking. The couple laughed and continued on their way. "Oh, uh, anyway, yeah, the people you came with."

"You mean my _sisters_?" She opened another door. This one, a small laundry room, was quite a scene. A girl, topless, was perched on top of the dryer and a guy, shirtless and sweating _heavily_ had his head cradled in her breasts. 

The girl screamed when she saw them and the guy turned fifty shades of red. "Hey! Get out!" He screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Peggy slammed the door, mortified. "Wow. Ok. Probably should've seen that coming."

John snickered next to her, the sound resembling a spray bottle. When he finished, he looked around the hallway. "Hey? Peggy? Peggy?"

"I'm ignoring you." She turned a corner. Another corridor.

"Peggy?"

"Nope."

"Peeeegy."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Peggy looked up at John. Up close, she saw each individual freckle that dotted his face. "Yes?" She said, tiredly.

"What's my name?"

"John."

"No, _my_ name."

"Yes. John. John Laurens. That's your name."

John puckered his lips and shook his head, looking like George Costanza from _Seinfield._ His ponytail brushed Peggy's nose, causing her to squinch her face up. "Wha...no, no, the..that's not my name. Who were...uh...the girls that came in with you. My name's their names."

Um. Ok. What in the actual hell? If Peggy didn't sober him up soon, she feared the ludicrousness of his theory would rub off on him and onto her through osmosis or some shit. "Wait, hold on, so my sisters names...is your name?"

John nodded as if he was a top scholar. "Yup." He burped again. "My name's Angelo Elsa."

"Angelo El...John, my sisters names are _Angelica_ and _Eliza_."

"Who are they?"

"My sisters!"

John's eyes brightened. "Your _sisters?_ Are they here? Let's go say hi!"

Like a child chasing after a balloon, he staggered away, only for Peggy to grab his hand and pull him back towards her. "John. You saw them, like, a few minutes ago. Remember? You saw both of them."

"Saw who?"

Her patience was wearing thin like a schoolteacher telling a reluctant student to read out-loud. "Ok. I'm done. I'm not even gonna acknowledge you anymore."

Finally, thank God, Zeus, and whoever ruled the universe, Peggy opened another door. It wasn't a guest room. It was a modern bathroom, sleek and smelling of autumn leaves and fancy soaps that dwindle away after three seconds of use. She thought about continuing her search, but her backside was sweating and given her height, carrying John was equivalent to holding up a barbell without stretching. This was as good as it was gonna get.

"You know what? Screw it. This'll have to do. C'mon."

Peggy guided John inside and closed the door with her foot. She looked around and saw the walk in shower. The shower head was spotless, drops of water filling the quiet.

"Alright, bud. Shower time." With the last of her strength, Peggy crossed the white tiled floor to the shower. She dropped John unceremoniously so that his back was leaning towards the wall. She stayed clear of the shower head before she turned it to blasting cold water.

The screams that followed were manic, going all over the place as if John was on a rollercoaster. He flailed his limbs as the water soaked him. His shirt became damp, reminding Peggy of the toilet paper that soaked up water from the bathroom floor when she used to eat her lunches by herself. 

"Whoo! Ahh! OOOoooooo!" John trashed, covering his face with his hands.

"Almost done!" Peggy shouted over the roar. She gave him two thumbs up. "You're doing great!"

"Fuuuuaaaack!"

'Try not to move so much!"

"Sheeeeeiiiiiit!" 

Making sure John was throughly soaked, Peggy shut off the water and stood in front of him with her fists on her hips. "Better?"

John breathed in and out like he had just given birth, if it was possible for a guy to do so. His ponytail had come undone and his brown hair partially covered his eyes. "Pe...Peggy?"

She bent down and cupped his shoulder. She even shivered at the touch. "Yeah?"

He blinked rapidly, water dripping from his long lashes. "When...when did you get here?"

In that moment, kneeling in front of John in a bathroom partially soaking wet, all Peggy could do was slap her own forehead and shake her head. "Ah, jeez." 

***

**7:40 PM**

"Hey, Eliza."

His words stunned her, rendered her arms and legs, and even her mouth, useless. All Eliza could do was stare at him, his eyes that held the universe, his peach fuzz, his hands, smooth with only the tiniest bit of hairs on them. She realized that she wasn't saying anything and struggled to find the words and the fact that besides her and Alex there were four other people in the room made it all the more embarrassing and disorienting.

Tears threatened Eliza's vision. Her breathing became more ragged as the seconds passed, as the words still failed to leave between her lips. Alex, still waiting patiently smiled at her with kind eyes that didn't rush her, eyes that didn't question her sanity. It made it all the more worse. This was a mistake. She thought she was ready to talk to him, to finally let down her walls and have a bit of fun with the boy she liked. But so far, it wasn't happening. She was on the brink of tears.

Angelica, quick to fix an awkward situation, stepped up. She strode over to Alex, swinging her hips, easing the tension. "Hey, Alex. It's good to see you. George, you too."

"Angelica." Alex gave her hug. "Looking radiant."

"Thank you. And George _you_ are looking all kinds of handsome. When I first came in, I thought you were Idris Alba himself."

George, usually stone faced and regal, began biting his lip, blushing. "Hey, I don't know about that." He grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket. "You think so?"

Angelica scoffed. "Boy, I _know_ so. Maybe you should see if Martha's here. I'm sure she'd _love_ your company." She winked at him.

Eliza felt more at ease, becoming more grounded as George became flustered, coughing at the mention of Martha's name. She thanked Angelica a million times in her head. Her eyes began to dry and she wiped at them, as if there was something else in them. Eliza was definitely chalking this one up to the World's Best Sister Olympics.

"Got something caught in your throat there, George?" Alex laughed lightly. He patted his friend's back. "Or are the butterflies acting up again?"

"I'm fine," George said, pounding his chest. "Yeah. All good. Excellent."

Angelica looked towards the door, where Hercules and Lafayette stood watching the exchange as if it were their own private show. With a subtle head nod that only Eliza noticed, she invited them farther into the room. The more people, the less attention it took away from Eliza.

"Yo, Alex. You coming back out to turn up with us or what?" Hercules said. He clasped Alex's hand and they did a handshake so elaborate that it should come with a manual. "Or is George in here going on about unity again?"

Lafayette came next to Hercules, greeting Alex and doing the handshake. "Yeah, I got to tell you George, and no shade, none at all. But it's funny how you talk about unity, togetherness, blasé blasé, yet you're in this dusty ass and quite frankly ugly library." He sniffed in the air like a blood hound. "And musty too. Ugh."

Alex laughed. It was like music to Eliza's ears. "Better not let Aaron hear you say that. He'll throw you out in the cold."

Angelica laughed, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't worry about him. He has as much power over us as a phone that's on two percent." She looked to Eliza, then back at George. "Oh, George, did you say hey to my sister?"

"Oh, no, I didn't. I'm sorry." Taking up his regal, yet friendly tone George shook Eliza's hand. He didn't do hugs. Or crazy handshakes. Formal all the way. "Eliza."

"Hi George."

"I wanted to say thanks again for your idea on the bake sale. Those cupcakes you made? De-licious. Raising those funds for the Mixed Democratic and Republican club really helped bring people together."

"Thank you. But it was nothing really." She felt Alex's eyes on her. They were filled with admiration and a thousand smiles.

"Wasn't nothing. You, in lack of a better term, saved our asses. And your idea to include the little kids? Really made a difference."

"Thank you."

Angelica spoke up. "Alex, did you know that Eliza played the piano? In George's club, she helped soothe the arguments with her musical capabilities."

"No, I did't know that." Alex's eyes never left Eliza's. "But I like to know more about it. If she's comfortable with telling me, of course."

Looking back and forth between her sister and her crush, Angelica clapped her hands together. "Oh. Perfect. Then this is as good a time as any. George, come with us. We're gonna loosen you up a bit."

Lafayette corralled George over to the door. "Yeah, man. A little alcohol will get you right the fuck together. And who knows, maybe Martha will show you a little something, something." A stammering George couldn't retaliate. He and Lafayette were out the door.

"Hercules?" Angelica called over her shoulder. "Coming?"

With a wry smile, Hercules was watching Alex and Eliza. "Nope. I don't have anywhere to be."

Angelica marched over to him and pierced his earlobe with her fingers. "Move it."

"Ow! Ow! Alright! _Ok!_ "

Before leaving, Angelica hugged Eliza from behind. With a voice that seemed to Eliza to falter, which was strange for her older sister, she whispered, "I'll leave you to it."

Then she left. The doors closed. They were alone. Time stood still again.

Swallowing and less nervous, Eliza brushed away her bangs. "Hi.'

"Hey, again," Alex smiled. "It's cool that you girls made it."

Eliza fiddled with her bracelet. "Oh, yeah, its...I....yeah, you too."

A look of puzzlement crossed Alex's face. "Where's Peggy?"

"Oh, she took John to wash up. He was...um..."

"Drunk?" He shook his head, laughing. He looked into the fireplace. "Yeah, I tried to get him to lie down, but he wouldn't listen. I feel sorry for your sister."

"Peggy's pretty resourceful. Remember how she got you out of that jamb with Mr. Jefferson?"

"Oh, bring that up why don't you?" Alex said playfully. "I stand up for the good will of our classmates and I get thrown into detention. Luckily, Peggy's forgery skills worked wonders for the detention slip."

Eliza laughed and crossed her arms. "Well, maybe next time, listen to your conscience. That way you can avoid any future altercations with the dean of students. Just saying."

Like an elderly man, Alex brought his fist to his lips and took on the appearance of The Thinker. "Hmm? Me and Mr. Jefferson getting along? Yeah. Not happening."

They both laughed. Eliza felt more at ease, even taking a few steps to join him near the fireplace. "So, are you enjoying the party?"

He shrugged. "It's alright. But you can only enjoy the same repetitive, insufferable pop song before blowing your brains out." He turned to Eliza. "And I...well."

"Yeah?"

"Well." Alex scratched the back of his head, looking bashful and embarrassed. When he did, his sweater rode up a little, revealing a sliver of his toned stomach. Luckily, the fire painted their figures in rouge otherwise he would've seen the heat creep along her cheeks. "I'm not much of a dancer. So I came in here."

He didn't like dancing? It was what she was hoping for tonight. She wasn't totally surprised. Last August at the Back To School Dance, Eliza was with her sisters, seated at one of the round tables decorated in cheap plastic cloths and fake roses. She watched across the gym at Lafayette, Hercules, and Aaron dancing away, having a gay old time. Meanwhile, Alex? Well, he just stood near the bleachers, looking over the dancing couples as if it wasn't going to last. It touched Eliza in a way. It was like Father Time told Alex to sit back and watch the others dance the night away. A moment that passed, ephemeral as a rainbow or a waterfall. 

Eliza blinked, remembering that Alex was here in front of her. "It's a nice library. It's similar to ours back at home."

"Of course," Alex said, smiling. "I'm pretty sure ninety five percent of your posts include books."

"I don't post _that_ many."

One by one, Alex began naming the books, ticking them off on his fingers. _"Orphan Train by_ Christina Kline. _Atonement_ by Ian McEwan. Very good book, but a little tedious. _The Alice Network_ by Kate Quinn. Gotta give props to you for admiring strong female heroines."

Laughing, Eliza held up her hands. "Ok. Alright. That's..."

"Oh no, Ms. Schuyler. I'm not done." Smacking his lips, he continued. "You _also_ have _The Diary of Anais Nin, Song of Solomon_..."

Going nonstop, Alex kept listing off the books in Eliza's library. Eliza began laughing until her sides cramped. When she told Alex to stop, he continued, causing more laughter. She had to walk up to him and put down his hand. "Ok! Ok! I read a lot of books! I get it!"

"I can go on," he said, cocking his head.

"No. You've proved your point. Thank you." Among the gut busting fun, she noticed that she was holding, like actually physically _holding_ Alex's hand, she became quiet. His gaze, like a starlit ocean, overwhelmed Eliza. The pull was irresistible, like getting sucked into a black hole. Only instead of never ending darkness, it was an infinite tunnel of lights the color of mauve and citrus. Eliza took a breath before speaking. "I'm a geek. I know. I'd make fun of me too."

If Alex started laughing, she would understand. Everyone thought that Eliza would take after Angelica. Beautiful, Witty, Confident, Angelica. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't stumble over her words. Hell, if it wasn't for her, Eliza would've probably cried in front of her crush and his friends. Angelica was intelligent, but not geeky. She only produced topics she read only when the situation called for it (She'd recently gotten into _Common Sense_ by Thomas Pain). Eliza mostly kept quiet, posting over social media quotes and scenes from her favorite books. Her mother Catherine condemned her from reading too much. She was old fashioned, believing that girls shouldn't show up men, so as not to bruise their fragile little egos. The exact kind of thing that Angelica fought against. Peggy too.

So maybe Alex would condemn her too.

So she was surprised that when instead of pulling away, instead of outright laughing, he gripped her hand gingerly. Alex looked into her eyes with an intensity you would give to a creation of the universe. "No. I don think you're a geek. In fact, I'm honored to be in the presence of a smart, creative girl." He looked down towards her legs. "With snowflake tights."

Eliza snorted and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Like I said. Geeky."

"Personally, I don't think they're very fitting."

"No?" 

"No. Because you're more like Hestia. Goddess of the Fire." Alex covered his heart with his hands. "And right now? You're setting my entire heart ablaze."

Whatever uneasiness she felt before coming vanished completely now. "Did anyone ever tell you you talk like a pretentious poet from the 1700s?"

"No, not at all." Alex looked along at the shelves of books towering over them. "But thank you."

Eliza planted her hands on her hips. "Yeah. That wasn't a compliment."

"Like the devil they come in many forms."

"Ugh." Eliza couldn't get rid of her smile. She looked back to the door. "Well, it was nice talking to you. You probably want to be alone. I should join up with my sisters." She turned and reached for the door handle.

Alex quickly held up his hand. "Wait. You don't have to go." His stands started fidgeting, looking askance as he looked between the door and Eliza.

The hesitation, the fear, in his voice caused Eliza to look at him in a new light. In his voice, their was a desperation almost. Like a mountain climber gripping the edge of a cliff with no safety harness. "I don't?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry for scaring you. It's just. I'm no good when it comes to dabbing and doing the nay-nay and...people still look at me differently. Because I wasn't born here."

That's right. Eliza hadn't taken into account that Alex was an immigrant. Well, she _knew_ but it wasn't an issue for her. She felt guilty for not realizing how different it must be for him, growing up in this rough political climate. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm proud to be a Caribbean," he said with a proud tone. "I wouldn't change a goddamn thing about where I come from. But it's difficult."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I really am." And she was. She really was.

"You don't need to be. I'm still here." His eyes opened wider, an idea it looked like forming. "You know, who says we have to commit to the obligations of social functions? We can just...walk around? Explore Aaron's mansion? To be honest, I'm _still_ trying to find one of my hair ties to this day."

Eliza laughed. As much as she wanted to dance, even though she never was the one who tried to grab the spotlight, spending time alone with Alex was a greater treasure. "I'd love to," she said.

"Great. I'll get my coat. Who knows, we might find ourselves outside."

Alex grabbed his withered brown jacket, the hem of it barely covering his knees. "Oh, wait, I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"We haven't been properly introduced to each other yet. Angelica kind of did that for us." Guiding Eliza to the center of the room, the fire sending their shadows along the wall, Alex stood three feet away from her. Like an obedient humble servant, he bent low at the waist. "Alexander Hamilton."

Eliza laughed. How many times was she going to laugh when he opened his mouth. "What are you doing?"

Still bent low, Alex, smiling, said, "This is how people introduced themselves during The Revolutionary War, madame. And I think it rude of you to not return my gesture." 

It was embarrassing, the whole thing. But you know what? There were no prying eyes, no one to take pictures of them and post online-nothing. Following Alex's lead, she grabbed the hem of her skirt with her hands and curtsied. "Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	4. You're In Love With Who Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica finds out that Aaron has a new girlfriend that makes her see a whole new side of Aaron. Meanwhile, Peggy find out a shocking (Well, not really) truth about John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! I'm still getting used to this website so I just realized that I haven't changed the dates of when I update my chapters. Hope you enjoy.

**December 23rd, 2019**

**8:14 PM**

The cognac was subpar at best. Actually, it was probably the worst thing that had ever graced Angelica's tongue. But she had to admit, the spicy bittersweet liquor made her feel more warm inside and made conversations a little more bearable for the average person. She wasn't drunk. Oh no, Angelica Schuyler never got drunk lest an embarrassing moment made itself over Instagram or Snapchat. Instead she was a few sips away from becoming tipsy which made watching George with Lafayette and Hercules a little more bearable.

"How do you think it's going?" Hercules asked, crunching on a potato chip. Angelica motioned that he had crumbs on his lips. He wiped them off briskly.

"Hard to say," Angelica said over the brim of her solo cup. She took a small sip. The warm liquid made her throat feel like it was coated with cinnamon and ginger. "I mean, you know George. He's not exactly what you call a ladies man but so far it looks like it's going good. Martha's not making up an excuse to leave or looking on her phone while he's talking so that's something."

Lafayette examined his nails, not interested in the slightest at the scene happening across the room. "Knowing that he and Martha are so _prim_ and _proper_ and tight up the anus, I'm gonna assume that it's going alright." He looked at Angelica and Hercules who were both giving him a _Did you really just say that?_ look. "What? Ya'll know it's no secret that they are the most stuffy, boring people we know. They're a match made in Heaven. Just look at them."

Across the room, Martha was seated on the loveseat near the fireplace. Wearing a dark mauve long sleeved dress and flats, she reminded Angelica of Anne Frank. George was standing near the armrest, talking to her with his ever present stern face, though his cheeks were only a bit rosy. He was cradling a beer in his hands but he hadn't drunken from it since Angelica handed it to him. Heck, he couldn't even get the cap off. Over the music, his words were indecipherable.

"Wish we knew what they were saying," Hercules said. He took a gulp from his cup. Some of it pooled down the corners of his mouth.

Angelica set down her cup on the snack table. "Well, I would swoop in and try to assess the situation, but I don't want to scare off Martha."

"What? Ya'll not tight like that?"

"No, we're good with each other. But after calling George out earlier on his little crush, I don't want him to fumble when he's _actually_ in front of her at this very moment."

Lafayette sighed loudly, as if he would rather be in Italy catching the Coronavirus than being here at the party. "Ok. Alright. I'm so done with you two."

"What?" Angelica asked, rubbing Lafayette's back.

"Like I'm seriously done with ya'll two."

Hercules held out his hand and spun it, motioning for him to continue. "Ok. Wanna elaborate or what?"

"First of all, you two should _know_ that I have many, _many_ capabilities. For one, I'm able to accessorize on the spot wherever, however, and _whenever_. Ok? Alright? Good." Lafayette held up two fingers, showcasing them back and forth in front of his two companion's faces. "Secondly, I'm Mr. Steal Yo Man. Ok? I could get any guy here if I wanted to but I don't. Why? Because I have standards. I mean, why should I torture these boys here with everything that is me _knowing_ that I'm too much to handle?"

"Ok, so, are you going somewhere with this?" Angelica asked. She picked up her cup again and took a hearty sip. 

"Right?" Hercules said, agreeing.

Lafayette puffed up his afro. "Oh, I'm definitely going somewhere with this. Trust me, Siri hasn't ended my destination. I got one more stop. May I continue? Now then. Lastly, and certainly not least, your homeboy can read lips."

"Can you?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Oh, really?" Angelia asked, quirking her eyebrow. "So you're able to tell us _exactly_ what George is saying?" From their distance, George grabbed the lapels of his jacket. Martha, elegant and still, made no facial twitches whatsoever.

"Of course. So step back, peasants. Watch and learn." Lafayette stretched his arms over his head, cracked his knuckles, squatted up and down, and twisted his body from side to side. His preparation made Angelica roll her eyes and Hercules groan into his cup.

The cognac was coming around on her just a little bit. With her thoughts almost floating, she wondered how things were going with Eliza and Alex. She meant it. If that boy did anything to upset her little sister she would go in guns blazing, knives wielding, razor blades slicing away. Maybe not to _that extreme_ because she liked Alex too, but still. Eliza deserved to be with him. Angelica couldn't just sit by and watch her sister flounder over Alex. No, she wouldn't do that. It was her duty to help Eliza have just a _few_ minutes alone with the orphaned boy who was probably entrancing her with his hypnotic stare, his way of looking at things as if they were running out of time and needed to be experienced before it was too late.

When Angelica noticed Eliza stuttering earlier, she took the initiative to dispel the tension by making her way across the room and hugging Alex. She herself was almost hypnotized by his spell. Again. It wasn't the first time she laid eyes on him. It wasn't the first time that she let her own heart take flight at his compelling stare. She remembered that night last Spring where she, Aaron, and Alex were finishing up that history project.

It was the night she fell in love.

It was the night where we she truly, _sincerely,_ fell connected to another person.

It was also the night that she just might regret for the rest of her days.

"Waiting for me?" Aaron said.

Angelica blinked a couple times, remembering her surroundings. Lafayette was squatting on the ground, staring at George and Martha while Hercules shook his head at him in an _I'm done with you_ manner. Aaron materialized next to her. "Actually, I was having a pretty good time without your company," Angelica said lightly. "Where have _you_ been?"

"Had to make a phone call." He leaned against the table, his elbow brushing hers. "So what's going on?"

"Well, Lafayette thinks he can read lips so..."

"Girl. Yes, I can. Don't distract me when I'm getting my satanic abilities on." Lafayette didn't take his eyes away from George and Martha. From his position on the floor, he looked like a bronzed lion you'd find on a pedestal in front of the library. 

" _Anyways_ , yeah, so nothing much."

Aaron nodded. "I see. And where's Eliza?"

"With Alex." Angelica thought about taking another sip, but decided against it. "Wanted to give them some _alone_ time."

"Yeah, your sister isn't exactly subtle when it comes to him, is she?" He swiped off his cap and fanned himself. His buzz cut looked like it was styled by William Johnson himself. "I'm sure Alex is taking _real_ good care of her." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A rush of protectiveness came over Angelica. With a quick motion, she swiped away Aaron's cap and hit him, not too hard, but with just enough force, across the face with it. "That's _my_ sister you're talking about, bud. Don't forget that."

"Daaaamn," Hercules said with his fist covering his mouth. "She hit you with your own shit, Aaron."

The host of the party wiped at his nose. "Yeah. I know."

Angelica handed him back his cap. "I wouldn't leave her alone with him if _I_ didn't trust him. And what would _you_ know? You and Alex aren't exactly buddy buddy with each other."

Aaron dusted off his cap, turning it over before putting it back on. "Yeah. We don't see eye to eye. Am I jealous of how he writes? Maybe. But if there's one common denominator between us, if there's one defining principle that binds us together, if there's one thread that we're connected by..."

"Get on with it, please."

Aaron nodded at Hercules and he in return nodded back. Together, both boys stood next to each other, arms slung around each other, stood on their tiptoes and waved in the direction of a group of girls in the corner. Together, in male bravado voices that made Angelica roll her eyes, both boys shouted. "We're reliable with the ladies!"

"Oh my God." Angelica groaned inwardly. Even Lafayette let out a snort from his Tom Cat position on the floor. "And the stupidity reaches a whole new level."

"A level that reaches to be infinity and beyond," Lafayette said from the floor. Now he was staring at Martha and George while on his knees as if he was Mother Teresa.

Hercules cupped his hands over his mouth. "Ladies, who I might add, are lookin' _extremely_ fine tonight. Mmm, mmm, mmm." A few girls looked their way. Angelica gave them a _Sorry about that_ shrug. "Just waiting to be deflowered."

Angelica affectionately pinched his cheek. "Um. Herc? Don't want to hurt your ego, but have you considered that maybe, you know, and don't be offended at _all_ by what I'm about to say _,_ that its because of that attitude that you're...you know... single?"

On the floor, Lafayette burst in laughter. "Damn, Herc, she got your ass. Over there lookin' stuck." He offered his hand for a high five. Angelica obliged. They fluttered their fingers as they pulled their hands away. Aaron patted a flustered Hercules on the back. 

"Man, whatever," Hercules said. He returned his attention back to the assortment of Doritos, Lays, and mini sandwiches.

Angelica turned to Aaron. "What about you?" 

"What about me?" Aaron asked.

She laughed a braying laugh. "I mean, last time I checked _you_ were single too, Burr."

There were a number of ways he could've responded that Angelica was ready for. He could've told her that she was on his mind and that if she wanted, he could make her his queen. She expected Aaron to wave off the comment, dismiss it as if he wasn't a million dollar baby (Which he was). Yeah, Aaron Burr, objectively, at least from Angelica's point of view, _was_ handsome. Dark skin, toned, and he a nice voice. So Angelica assumed that he would retort about a girl with big store bought basketball boobs who had no mind.

Instead, Aaron's glamorous smile faded slightly. Only _slightly_. Just enough for Angelica to quirk up her eyebrow. In a voice just a tad lower, he said, whispered really, "I actually do have someone new."

"Oh? What's her name? And there must be _something_ wrong with her if she's dating you." Angelica elbowed him in the shoulder. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt when his smile didnt brighten to its usual demeanor.

"Theodosia. Her name's Theodosia."

"Theodosia? That's pretty." She was taken aback by how fondly he said it. It was as if her name was plucked from a cloud on a sunny day and he wanted to preserve the light it captured. "Where is she?"

"She wasn't feeling too well." Aaron took a cup from the mixing table and swished around the cherry flavored Vodka. "Wish she was here though."

"When do we get to meet her? This Theodosia."

"Soon. Soon, I hope. That is if she doesn't...." He closed his eyes and a grimace appeared over his face.

Angelica waited for him to continue. Aaron drummed his fingers along the cup, the sound of plastic undercutting the music. When he made no move to do so, she repeated the last three words he said. "If she doesn't?"

"Oh! I got it! I got it! I know what they're saying!" Lafayette sprung up from the floor, making Angelica gasp. She was slightly annoyed at him for interrupting Aaron's train of thought. "I know what they're saying."

Hercules turned from the buffet table, a turkey sandwich in his hand. "Yeah, to be honest, I just stopped paying attention to you, man."

"What are they saying?" Angelica asked him, readjusting the collar of her bow neck blouse.

Lafayette pulled the three of them into a huddle. "So apparently George asked Martha how she was doing. She said she was fine. So George is gonna come around and say 'You like the party?' And of course Martha's gonna say she's enjoying it. I'm not gonna lie, the shit got awkward in the middle with both of them talking about politics and the carrot built man running the White House."

On and on and on, he rambled on about the conversation he got from George and Martha. Angelica tried to focus, but noticed that Aaron was looking uncharacteristically forlorn and circumspect. The thought of Alex subsided from her mind, but only for a moment. Aaron's face reminded her of how her face fell when she found out Eliza was into the same guy as she was.

When Lafayette was done, the song changed to "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado. "Ooh! That's my song!" He shouted. Already, he began pumping his behind up and down. "Herc, come dance with me!"

"Man, I ain't dancin' with your ass. That's all you, bruh."

"Angelica? You and me?"

The melancholy that washed over Aaron faded away like mist from a lake. "Yeah. Entertain us, Angelica." He raised his solo cup. "Show us those money moves."

There was a mystery worth solving. Even as Lafayette guided Angelica to the middle of the dance floor, even as they danced and twirled around each other to the cadence of the pop song she began wondering who Theodosia was and why she made Aaron act like...like an _actual_ gentleman. Then her thoughts drifted to Alex, who she wished was here dancing with her. Angelica closed her eyes and continued dancing, letting the crowd's applause and shouts drown out her thoughts of Alex that were raging like a river in her mind.

As she danced, she was reminded that Alex was with Eliza at the moment.

At first, he and Angelica were only moments away.

Now it felt like they were an entire ocean away.

***

**8: 49 PM**

"I was _that_ out of it?"

"Oh, yeah. You're lucky my patience is very flexible. When you kept saying my name, I was tempted to drop you right there in the hallway."

"Well, I hope I can make it up to you somehow."

"You better. I'm _still_ sweating."

After deciding that going back out into social fray would be a waste of energy, Peggy decided that she and John should have their own party. When John was more sober, she decided to get some snacks to bring back. Yeah, she noticed the awkward looks people gave her when they saw her holding sandwiches, chips, and water bottles (No more alcohol for John) for more than two people. But she didn't have to tell _them_ that. Luckily, Angelica was busy dancing with Lafayette, otherwise Peggy would've been questioned mercilessly about her provisions.

The bathroom was practically spotless. Still, they both took caution by using the soft fluffy red towels as a makeshift picnic blanket. Between them was a mix of candy, sandwiches, water bottles, and, pigs in a blanket. Never in a million years would Peggy have thought to be eating again in a bathroom. The only difference was that instead of being by herself, hunched over the toilet eating a peanut butter jelly sandwich, she was with someone else to share the humiliation of being social outcasts. If her mother saw her eating on the floor on fine towels instead of socializing, Peggy would never hear the end of it. Catherine would go _on_ and _on_ about manners and what ladies should and shouldn't do. But mommy wasn't here. Fuck manners.

John took a bite from his sandwich. Pieces of turkey fell from his mouth from the bite. "Mmm. Delicious. Aaron knows how to pick out the best food."

Peggy popped a pig in a blanket in her mouth, but not before dipping it in mustard and ketchup. "That's probably the _one_ thing I like about him."

John laughed, brushing his palms together to get rid of stray crumbs. "You're not easily impressed, are you?"

"Just because Aaron lives in a big mansion in one of New York's richest neighborhoods and invites _everyone_ to his parties doesn't mean that I have to like him. He just wants the attention. He's a trust fund baby who doesn't know the value of a dollar and will probably end up marrying a young twenty something year old when he's seventy. She'll use him for his money, maybe do him a couple of favors, and when he passes, bam, she'll get all of his earnings and investments without having to have lifted a finger." Peggy dropped another pig in a blanket in her mouth, not caring that mustard was pooling at the corners o her mouth. "You know I'm right."

"Peggy. You do know that you and your sisters _also_ live in a big mansion in Albany, right?"

Catching herself, she said, "Well, that's different, we're...."

"And throw extravagant parties."

"But..."

" _And_ invite everyone you know as well as being trust fund girls yourselves."

"Ok. Alright. Ok. But there's a difference...oh, stop laughing, there's a _difference_ between us and Aaron." Peggy rolled her eyes, ignoring John's laughter. _"We_ don't need to use money to impress people."

Shifting on the towel, John opened up another bottle of water. "So you have everyone figured out, huh?" An amused smile played on his lips.

"Pretty much. Like, for my sisters." Peggy raised a finger in the air. "Angelica will move to London with someone who's just as witty of a socialite as her. She'll probably become an actress or a singer. Maybe both. And for Eliza?" She tapped her chin, wondering what the angel of the trio would become. "Oh, she's easy. She'll become a teacher. Maybe a social worker for children. And she'll fall in love with Alex, get kids, and have _many_ babies and live on the seaside in a nice cottage somewhere. End credits. The end."

"Hmm. Yeah, that...that sounds about right." John stared at the empty bottle of water. "It must be nice. To love someone like your sister does."

"Yeah, there's no helping Eliza when it comes to Alex. She's practically helpless." She massaged her bare feet, long ago getting rid of her boots. "But I think he's cool. I was the first one he came to when he started showing interest in her."

"I'm sure he did." 

Peggy looked up from her sandwich to look at John. He was still looking down, his mouth twisting and turning as if the words that were behind his lips were constructing the perfect phrase. She noticed the tone, the sudden dip in his voice. It could've been the effect of his hangover. It could've been the chilly tiled floor where his palm was resting on. Maybe. Just maybe. No. Peggy shook that thought from her head. John was boyishly handsome. Freckles, but not too many. Lucious hair that always threatened to spill from his ponytail. He had a nicer build too. He wasn't built like a Greek God because when Peggy went to fetch one of Aaron's designer sweaters for him to wear after his own shirt was soaked from the shower, she caught a peak of his torso before giving him some privacy. Just a small paunch that was adorable while his upper half was well built.

Peggy went back to her food. She didn't want to push him and didnt want to say anything that would jeopardize their bathroom hangout.

"Peggy?"

"What's up?"

John sighed, rubbing his neck as if he was working out a kink. "Um. I. This."

Now she was worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm great, it's just. Can I, um, tell you something."

"Of course."

"And it can't leave this room." John looked at her with pleading eyes that looked as though they were on the brink of tears. "Really. It can't because I don't want people to know just yet. I mean, I'm sure they'd be cool with it, but..."

Peggy reached across the towel and grabbed his fidgeting hand. "John. I promise. My dad doesn't even know that I'm here. And you _know_ how I feel about him. Go on."

John smiled and took a breath. He brushed his thumb over Peggy's knuckles. "Ok. So. You're one of my closest friend and I thought you should know that...I'm....well....gay."

Hmm. For some reason, Peggy wasn't _too_ shocked. She suspected, but she didn't want to call him out on it after all. It was his business after all. "Ok," she said.

"Actually, I'm bi, but I guess that falls under the gay category. Right?"

"I think so? Maybe? to be honest, I'm not too knowledgeable of the LGBTQ community."

"It's ok. It's a little complicated. Heck, I'm _apart_ of it and I don't even know." He laughed softly.

A question burned on Peggy's mind. She had to ask. "So? Anyone special you’re thinking about?" She held up her hands. "And don't feel obligated to tell me."

Jon bit his lip and took a sip of water. "It's kind of sad."

"How? Is it someone we know?"

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Cute?"

"The cutest."

"Smart?"

"Intelligent."

Peggy looked towards the locked door, then back at John. "Is...is he here?"

"Yeah."

These one worded answers were driving her insane. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She had to. "Well, who is it already? Instead of being here with me _you_ could be hitting him up." She shimmied her shoulders.

"He doesn't like me that way."

Peggy crossed her arms, giving John a smirk. "And how do you know?"

"Because he's in love with your sister."

Like a mallet banging against a series of billiard balls, Peggy's thoughts scrambled. John, probably her best friend, was in love with Alexander Hamilton. Who was in love with Eliza. For a moment, she thought about groaning at the love triangle that was used in cliche high school novels, but thought against it. Instead, noticing John's crestfallen face, she crawled around their picnic and sat next to John. She leaned her head against his shoulder, the warm blue cotton humming in her ears. John rested his head onto of hers. 

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." His voice shook. Peggy could feel the soft patter of tears on top of her head. "Not angry with your sister, either, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't. Trust me." Wanting to comfort him, Peggy hooked her pinky over his soft and delicate one. They stayed that way, sitting side by side, as the muffled noise of the party had no idea that with John, Peggy was soaring through a whole universe.

"Euphrosyne."

Peggy looked up at him. "What?"

"Euphrosyne. That's one of the three graces. She represents youth and beauty. That's you, Margarita."

No one ever said her first name so affectionately. She was always went by her nickname, which she found was quickly said by others. But the way John said it, softening the "T" and prolonging the "A" at the end made her come close to tears her own self. Instead she buried her face in his shoulder, their pinkies still intertwined. When she felt a pair of lips kiss her temple, she was glad that Angelica dragged her here. Because what better way to spend time at a party than in a bathroom with an angel faced boy with a big bleeding heart that was filled with nothing but love for her. For Peggy Schuyler. For Margarita Peggy Schuyler.


End file.
